The present invention relates to a machine for grinding the edges of sheets of plate glass, such as those used particularly for automobile windows.
It is known that a sheet of glass previously cut according to a desired profile requires grinding of its edges with the double aim of smoothing the cutting edge which would otherwise create considerable problems during handling and removing of any peripheral microcracks which would cause breakage of the glass itself during the course of subsequent thermal treatment (tempering, bending, etc.).
The term grinding is used to define the operation which allows removing, by means of a diamond wheel, a thickness of material localized on the edge of the sheet, for a depth which varies as a function of the use for which the sheet is intended.